A Crash Course
by bottlecap8
Summary: This is a story I based off of the homestuck universe. These are my own characters, do not use them without my permission. Here we shift between the point of views of twelve trolls, all different but connected. Their stories all intertwine whether they want to or not. Disclaimer: I don't own homestuck and never will.


**There was five planets, at the center of this galaxy was Hivorin. The high council planet where many high blood trolls lived. The surrounding four were**

 **considerably smaller, they housed lowbloods. These four planets were called, Oceania, Winded, Charred, and UnEarthed. Oceania could only house**

 **seadwellers due to the fact it was completely water with the exception of a core called the floor. Winded was a planet of high wind, UnEarthed was a planet**

 **of dirt. Most trolls who live there live underground. Charred was a planet of fire with the exception of dry spots here and there.**

===== Amora wake up

My eyes fluttered open and they focused on the grey ceiling above me. I let out a deep sigh to calm my nerves. I was a pretty jittery nervous troll, not like my friends.

Sometimes I wish I could be like them, living life on the edge... I yawned before carefully sitting up out of the green liquid. My eyes scanned the familiar block, my block. In one

corner was the ever growing pile of laundry I never got around to cleaning, and in the other was a pile of snuggleplanes. My husktop sat upon them, charging. I carefully got up,

out of my coon. Not only was a big wuss, I was also a gigantic klutz. I dripped sopor onto my floor as I searched for a towel. When I found one that wasn't still damp I dried off.

After that I pulled on a shirt, this was a little more difficult. I have really curvy horns. Once my friend told me I looked like a hoofbeast he'd seen. How displeasing. Once dressed I

picked off the extra pieces of sopor still sticking to my small feet. I walked over to my husktop and plopped down next to it. Man do I LOVE snuggleplanes. I tied my favorite one

around my neck like a cape. This particular one had a blue base and bright yellow polka dots. I love polka dots. Their great. My skirt is covered in polka dots.

I opened my husktop to see I had a message from one of my friends.

 **RamblingRam opened a message from Overdramaticseahorse**

 **OS: r u alive~?**

 **OS: plz bee alive~**

 **RR: srry bruh I just woke up *Rubs eyes***

 **OS: itz ok friend, i just wanted to check u k~**

 **OS: i mean i uh i mean~**

 **RR: aw your care about me? *giggle***

 **OS: only a little~**

 **OS: and by a little i mean an incomprehensible amount~**

 **RR: I know, u big softie *giggle***

 **RR: so why else did you text me? *suspicious eyebrow wiggle***

 **RR: If it's about Tagrida talk to someone else *gags* I hate your sappy relationship**

 **RR: and I hate her *crosses arms***

 **OS: o clam down I just wanted to say hi~**

 **OS: also shes perty gr8~**

 **RamblingRam logged off of this chat**

 **OS: o com on~**

I HATED Trellos' rambling about that snobby, lazy, stuck up, troll! She really wasn't that great, I honestly wish we could be kismesis' but then Trellos would get all upset... I

slammed my husktop shut and put it under one arm. I stood up and went over to my bedroom door. I really was not ready to deal with my lusus' shit but are you ever ready? I

opened the door and marched down the stairs. The first thing I see when I walk into the main block is my Lusus wriggling on the ground whining. "Have you finally gone

shithive maggots?" I walked over to her and she stopped wriggling for a minute to look up at me. Her empty eyes glittered. She sat up to nudge my free hand. "what? You want

me to pet you? Have you become a barkbeast?" My lusus whined at me. My lusus, who is a giant lump of pushover then swung her head to hit me with a gigantic curved horn.

"Ow! What the shit!?" I was knocked onto my butt and I screamed at my Lusus. "WHY!?" My lusus then stood over me and plopped onto me. Nuzzling into my neck I

growled."Are you kidding? If you wanted a hug you could've asked!" I was still pissed with my over dramatic lusus. I shoved the lusus off and sat up. I grabbed my husktop again

and rushed out the front door. I slammed the front door behind me and leaned on it. I took a few deep breaths. Seriously, how'd I get stuck with _that_ as a lusus. I looked at my

surroundings. The chilly wind blew right through my thin shape. I looked down to see the sea of orange tall grass blowing. It was tempting to jump. For miles the orange grass

reached, a few hives littered here and there but mostly orange grass. I stepped back from my hive to look at it. It was a square basically with grooves that you could grab, with a

winding staircase leading to the ground. There was a ladder up to the roof on the other side of the hive. I had another way of getting up though. I took my husktop and clutched

it in my teeth. I latched my hands into the grooves and pulled myself up. I carefully relocated my feet to push myself up higher. Eventually I grabbed the top of the roof and

pulled myself up. I spat my husktop out and sat on the edge of my hive. I scooted into the center of the roof and opened my husktop. I opened it to see I had a message from

Arketa.

 **RamblingRam opened a message from PotentBubblegum**

 **PB: wassssssup? you there?**

 **RR: Yep! *smiles***

 **PB: ooooooh sssssweet dude!**

 **PB: but to be sssserioussss...**

Arketa was never serious.

 **PB: have you noticed itsssss really windy?**

 **PB: yeee my lussssusss told me it's becaussssse the planetsssss r moving**

 **RR: but they don't move, they have a gravitational field holding them in place *nervously twiddles thumbs***

 **PB: yea i dunno**

 **PB: o**

 **PB: o no**

 **RR: What?**

 **PB: they jussssst sssssent out a galaxy wide emergency letter**

 **PB: check ur inboxxx**

I did as she said and as promised was a letter from the council itself.

 _Please do not be concerned, the high council members are sorting this out._

 _We will be summoning a selected few trolls to the council for consultation._

 _The list of trolls is below:_

 _Trellos Anqui_

WHAT?

 _Tammise Tauren_

 _Arryut Vrezh_

 _Velos Archor_

 _Amora Ramses_

ME? WHY ME?

 _Arketa Didyma_

 _Tagrida Nevera_

Groan.

 _Patoro Eidos_

 _Kori Aidia_

 _Kavin Pagida_

 _Prodosia Pisti_

 _Tosi Antio_

 _Thank you_

 **RR: what the fuck**

 **RR: why are we being summoned?**

 **PB: i have no flippin' clue gurl**

 **PB: o i jussst got another email**

I reluctantly looked at the next message.

 _Amora Ramses. You have been summoned. Please alert your lusus._

 _In the next twenty minutes you will randomly be summoned._

 _All belongings in your possession will be transported with you._

 _Do not worry._

 **RR: well shit *sighs***

 **RR: i guess I gtg *waves***

 **RamblingRam logged off of this chat**

I rubbed my eyes in confusion. What could they possibly want with me?

 **Tell me if you like this story, I really personally enjoy writing it. Thanks!**


End file.
